


Chasing Away Demons

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Chasing Away Demons<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss.<br/>Summary: Set during the summer before season 6.<br/>Written for open_on_sunday's lullaby prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Away Demons

“Spike, sing to me.”

“Don’t know any songs.” 

“You do. I’ve heard you singing in the shower.” Her words contain a small plea. 

He can’t resist her now. . . not after. . . 

“All right, Nibblet, but first, you have to close your eyes.”

Dawn obediently closes her eyes, donning a rare smile.

Pulling the comforter up to her chin and brushing the hair out of her face, Spike opens his mouth and begins to sing the soft strains of the lullaby that his mum used to sing to him to chase away the demons after his father’s death.


End file.
